


Secret

by Thundercracker1999



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M, Robot Sex, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundercracker1999/pseuds/Thundercracker1999
Summary: 飞机人狗血言情剧，保甜不虐，但是十分狗血
Relationships: Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Kudos: 2





	Secret

◆文笔渣，私设多  
◆他们不属于我，只有满屏的OOC是我的π_π  
◆内战AU，狂博双方均未到达地球，不涉及地球方面的剧情（其实就是我……只想看硅基不太想看碳基……）  
◆惊闹双向暗恋，红惊闹友谊天长地久

第一章  
赛博坦的夜晚在没有战争的时候是宁静而温和的，卫星银白色的光芒笼罩着这颗冰冷的金属星球。基地外，不远处的一座高地上，平日里喧嚣吵闹的seeker此时安静地坐在高地上，黑色的涂装使他几乎融入夜色之中。  
“真难得，晚上不充电，跑到这里看卫星？这可不像你的作风。”深蓝色的seeker轻笑着，很自然地坐在他的旁边。  
“TC！”Skywarp抬起头，此前黯淡的红色光镜瞬间变得明亮起来，“你怎么知道我在这里？”  
“我问了巡逻的哨兵，他们告诉我不久前看到你往这个方向去了。”  
“哦。”  
“warp，你最近感觉如何？机体有没有什么不适？”  
“完全没有，就像之前一样。”  
不久之前，Skywarp在战争中负伤，瞬移引擎※出现了故障，而新的瞬移引擎的调试工作尚未结束，这导致他现在暂时失去了瞬移的能力。  
“那就好。Shockwave说新的瞬移引擎调试成功后很快就可以安装，最迟到下个周期，应该就可以完全恢复瞬移功能了。”  
“太棒了！”这是失去瞬移能力后，Skywarp听到的第一个好消息  
“但是，十个循环之后，我们准备出兵平定新占领区的叛乱，考虑到你在上次的进攻中受了重伤，瞬移能力又尚未恢复，我和Starscream都认为你还是不参加此次行动比较好。”  
“不，我要去！我的机体已经彻底好了！”  
“可......”  
“我会向你们证明，就算没有瞬移的能力，我也能踩碎那些炉渣的火种舱！”  
“好吧，我知道了，”Thundercracker有些面露难色，“我会告诉Starscream你的想法的。”  
一阵沉默过后，就在Skywarp以为Thundercracker准备离开的时候，深蓝色的seeker突然开口道：  
“warp...你最近是不是有什么芯事？可以跟我说说吗？”  
“没...没有啊......”  
又是一阵尴尬的沉默。  
“warp...你是不是...”Thundercracker迟疑了一下，“有喜欢的人了？”  
“你怎么知道的？！”瞬间的震惊令Skywarp一时忘记了否认和掩饰。  
“嘁，认识那么久了，我还不了解你么？那么，可以跟我说说，他是个怎样的人吗？”  
“他啊...”Skywarp光镜的光芒变得柔和，嘴角也微微上扬，露出浅浅的笑，“他是一架很高傲的飞机，什么时候都想着飞在最上面，生来就讨厌不会飞的家伙。当然，我也不喜欢地面单位。他平时看上去一副正经的模样，但实际上处理器里运算着不少乱七八糟的数据。他喜欢读书，也喜欢写写东西，经常给我念他写的诗。他很温柔，也很可靠，只要他在，我就会莫名其妙地感到安芯...总之，我喜欢他很久了。”  
“这样啊...你跟他认识多久了？”  
“很久了，我们在军校的时候就认识了。”  
“不试试跟他告白吗？”  
“算了吧...”Skywarp低下头，“我们一点都不般配，他那种性格的机子，不可能会喜欢我的...他值得比我更好的伴侣。”  
“别这么说，你很好，真的！说实话，我就挺喜欢你的。”  
“啊？”Skywarp有些难以置信地看着Thundercracker  
“总之，我建议你还是去尝试一下吧，不试试怎么知道能不能成功呢？”Thundercracker尽量保持往日的平静，声音中却还是透露着一丝不自然。  
“嗯，你说得对，下次行动结束之后，我就去试试跟他告白吧。”  
Skywarp终于有了些信心，他起身道谢后就以早点回去休息为名向基地的方向飞去。  
Tundercracker坐在冷清的高地上，望着远方逐渐模糊的卫星，芯中只觉一阵失落。

注:这里是一个小小的私设，闹闹加入虎子之后参加了由大波负责的改造升级计划，被植入瞬移引擎，在所有受试者中，闹闹是唯一一个没有产生排异反应而且能够熟练掌握瞬移能力的人，后来这项计划因为各种原因而终止了，闹闹是目前已知的唯一拥有瞬移能力的塞星人。

第二章  
“计划有变，由Thundercracker带领G3基地的空军部队前往T—307地区，与G5基地的地面部队协作镇压当地的反叛，原定参加此次镇压行动的其他人员由Starscream带领，参加对行星N—73的进攻行动。收到请回复。”  
“收到。”Thundercracker在公共通讯链接中照例回复道，芯中却感到一阵不安。这不是他们第一次分开执行任务，但是不知为何，他的内芯始终无法平静下来。  
临行前，他们像往常一样轻抚彼此的机翼，从脊背一路划过翼尖，这是自黄金时代流传下来的seekers的传统，启程之前，朋友之间相互抚摸机翼以示祝福，祈求远行的人能够平安归来。  
“我走了，TC!”  
“嗯，注意安全，别再像上次一样因为逞能在医疗室躺八个循环了!”  
“哼，还是多关心关心你自己吧!”  
他远远地看着那个黑紫色的seeker变形，升空，与众多的seeker一起消失在斑斓的太空桥中。  
“出发吧。”  
“是，指挥官。”

叛军的实力稍低于他们的预期，尽管叛军人数众多，又控制了城中的能源塔，但是城内为数不多的能源难以同时维持强劲的进攻和稳定的防护罩，况且先空军一步到达战场的地面部队已经摧毁了城内将近三分之一的军事设施。  
空军部队赶到后，又针对防护罩的薄弱处进行持续的集中轰炸。而城内残留的地对空设施也已全力运作，向空中投射致命的燃烧弹，那些躲闪不灵又不走运的seeker只能在燃烧的烈焰和绝望的惨叫声中迎来毁灭的厄运。  
敌人炮火的攻击愈发密集，Thundercracker也开始感到翼边阵阵灼烧的痛感，突然，防护罩的边缘出现了一道巨大的裂纹，沿着这道裂痕，整个防护罩分崩离析，化作无数浅蓝色的碎片，悉数倾洒于这座即将被死亡的阴云笼罩的破败的城市上。几乎同时，坚固的城门也被重甲坦克的炮火摧毁殆尽，理智已被怒火烧尽的地面残余部队在声嘶力竭的喊叫声中冲入城中。  
“告诉他们，尽量少杀害平民和破坏资源，我们要的不是一座沦为废墟的死城。”  
“是，指挥官。”

夜幕降临，卫星银白色的光芒洒落在这座久经战火洗礼的古老的城市上，残破不全的肢体，混合在一起，难辨其主的各种装甲碎片和断壁残垣的建筑泛着金属冰冷的光。  
“所有反叛者，皆是这样的下场。”  
Thundercracker的声音平稳低沉，却拥有不可思议的直达火种深处的力量。  
说罢，锐利的光剑径直刺穿被缚的叛军首领的火种舱。  
在淡蓝色的火种即将熄灭时，Thundercracker从他渐渐黯淡下去的光镜中读出了些什么。  
不过，这点思绪很快就被台下如潮水般高涨的欢呼和叫喊声所淹没。

十七个循环后，留驻人员已经确定，善后工作也在稳定推行，交代完最后的事务和工作，Thundercracker带领剩余部队返回总基地。

回到基地后，Thundercracker明显感到沉重压抑的氛围充斥着整座基地:很明显，这次兴师动众的行动以惨败而告终。  
来不及向Starscream报告此次行动的情况和结果，Thundercracker匆匆赶到人满为患的医疗室，四处寻找那熟悉的黑色身影。  
没有。  
“嗯?他这次竟然毫发无损地回来了?”  
Thundercracker疑惑地向Skywarp的舱室走去。  
然而，在门前等待他的，是他们红蓝白三色的空军指挥官。  
Starscream倚靠在Skywarp的舱门前，面色阴郁。  
“Thundercracker，我们单独谈谈罢。

第三章

“Skywarp死了”  
接下来的日子里，这句话一直萦绕在Thundercracker的芯间，挥之不去。  
不过，Thundercracker从未在人前流露出这份情感，他一如既往地认真工作，完成任务，仿佛与基地里的其他人一样，很快就忘记了这位瞬移者的存在。  
战场上的伤亡再平常不过，没人会在意这种事，Skywarp死后，此前与他关系还算不错的几个人也只是感慨了一会儿之后，便又忙着工作和寻开心去了。  
Skywarp的舱室临时充当了基地的仓库，里面堆满了各种杂物。可惜，就是没有他本人最爱的能量块和高纯。  
新的seeker很快填补了翼队中的空缺，Thundercracker与新人的合作很顺利，两人的关系也算和睦，这让先前一度担心Thundercracker会不会从此一蹶不振导致翼队一次损失两名优秀seeker的Starscream松了口气。  
看上去，Skywarp的死对基地的所有人都没有造成什么影响。  
除了Thundercracker。  
从学院时代到如今的全面内战，他们在一起实在太久了，久到Skywarp已经成为了他生活中难以抹去的一种习惯，久到Thundercracker自己都没能意识到他有多依赖他。  
Skywarp的离开，于他而言，就像火种被人生生割去一半，那种痛苦让他不禁开始庆幸他们没有建立火种链接，他甚至不敢想象链接的断裂是怎样一种感觉。  
他依然保留着他们的私人链接，期待着链接的另一端也许会在何时传来熟悉的声音，不过这种情况一次都没有出现过。  
闲暇时，他喜欢关闭光学镜头，在内部存储器里一遍遍地播放他们的过往经历，从最初的相识，到成为朋友，到第一次组队飞行，到内战的爆发，一直到那黑色的身影消失在斑斓的太空桥中为止，然后，是一片寂静的虚无，没有愤怒，没有悲伤，什么也没有。  
偶尔连续几个循环都比较清闲的时候，他会在半夜悄悄地来到他的舱室，从乱七八糟的杂物堆里翻找出黑色和紫色的漆，换上Skywarp的涂装，轻抚等身镜中的自己，他芯里明白就算换了涂装，他也一点都不像他。说到底，也不过只是在聊以自慰罢了。但是，在基地内部传出Skywarp的舱室闹鬼的传闻后，Thundercracker就放弃了这种可笑的行为。

不久，Starscream策划了第二次针对行星N—73的进攻方案，这颗行星蕴含着丰富的能源，且博派也在尽力争取这颗行星，狂派对此也是势在必得。  
充斥着Magetron和Starscream的激烈争辩的战前会议结束后，在返回舱室的路上，Thundercracker遇见了翼队里新来的seeker，习惯性的问候之后，Thundercracker正准备离开，身后却传来一声怯懦的“等等”。  
“怎么了?”  
“前辈，我……我仰慕您很久了……我可以和您……”  
“非常抱歉，我已经芯有所属了，任何人都无法取代他在我芯中的位置。”  
“不不不，您误会了，我没想取代那个人，只是我……我……只有今晚，可以吗?”  
众所周知，seeker的内部拆卸关系很混乱，尤其是单身seeker之间，对接的邀请是司空见惯的事情，甚至是一种大众化的娱乐项目。  
“……非常抱歉，我个人没有这种兴趣爱好，你还是去找别人吧。”  
说罢，Thundercracker不快地转身，快速离开了。  
尽管seeker在拆卸方面非常随意，Thundercracker却偏偏继承了黄金时代飞行者的保守和一些道德标准，这着实令许多人不解。  
比如Acid Storm。  
“为什么?那架新来的小飞机多漂亮啊!这多可惜啊!”  
油吧里，至今仍是原装机的Acid Storm不解道，语气中透露着明显的羡慕。  
“都跟你们说过了，我对这种对接游戏没有任何兴趣，这简直莫名其妙!”  
“唉，行吧，我服了你了，所以你到底喜欢哪个机子啊?我真想看看是何方神圣让你这么为他守身如玉的!”  
“秘密。”  
“渣!怎么你也来这套!”  
“哈?”  
“我之前跟Skywarp喝油的时候问他有目标没，他说有了，结果死活不肯告诉我，说什么这是秘密，我说，这是你们翼队的特色?”  
“呵，谁知道呢……”  
Thundercracker浅浅地笑着。  
也许，无论是Skywarp喜欢的人是谁这件事，还是他一直暗恋Skywarp这件事，都已经随着Skywarp的死变成了永远无人知晓的秘密了吧。  
毕竟，一切都结束了。

出发的前一天晚上，Thundercracker静静地蜷缩在舱室的角落里，手中紧紧地握着一小块黑色的碎片。  
那是炸弹在Skywarp身边爆炸后，Starscream拼命抢到的一块碎片，他清楚地记得Starscream将碎片交给自己时的神情。  
空军指挥官少见的哀伤的神情。

他很庆幸，他们至死都是彼此最好的朋友。  
他也很后悔，直到Skywarp死去，他都不曾鼓起勇气向他表白。

他颤抖着将小小的碎片紧贴在自己的火种舱上，火种的律动透过薄薄的舱壁传到那片自己在睡梦中无数次厮磨的金属上。

无论如何，他们很快就会见面了。

第四章  
第二次的进攻与之前相比稍稍顺利了一些，但形势依然不容乐观。  
位于首都中央的尖塔源源不断地为笼罩在城市外围的层层防护罩和自卫设施提供能量，其自身也处于高度强化的防护罩之下。城外的地面部队在费力突破第一层防护罩后，进攻的步伐渐渐缓慢，而空中部队针对尖塔外围防护罩的打击工作也因防护罩的坚固和对空炮火的过于密集而迟迟难以推进。  
Thundercracker飞快地掠过城外的废墟，向城中心再次投下一批炸弹。  
“下面的某堆金属残渣，也许是Skywarp的一部分。”  
不知为何，激战中，这个念头突然出现在Thundercracker运作繁忙的中央处理器里，令深蓝色seeker的引擎发出一阵悲怆的轰鸣声。  
就在Thundercracker又躲过一波炮火时，又一架seeker燃烧着向无边的废墟坠去。在那一瞬间，环绕在尖塔四周的火炮出现了一丝松懈。Thundercracker抓住了这个机会，他以最高速冲到尖塔的最顶端，向防护罩最为薄弱的部分投下最后一批炮弹。伴随着巨大的爆炸声，防护罩的中心出现了一条纤长的裂纹。与此同时，一束炮火直接贯穿了深蓝色的seeker。他就像此前无数的seeker一样，在火焰中迅速向下坠落，系统内部的弹窗一个接一个地弹出，光学镜被迫关闭，烧灼的疼痛透过感知系统传遍全身线路，但是他始终保持沉默，在黑暗中安静地向下坠落。  
临下线前，尚未完全损坏的翼队通讯链接里传来充斥着杂音的尖锐的叫声  
“Thundercracker——”  
之后，是一片死寂般的虚无。

“嗞……嗞……”  
一阵杂音中，系统重新上线，开始评估损伤情况，一个个新的警告窗口弹出，完全覆盖了先前的窗口。感知系统完全损坏，通讯链接完全损坏，能量低于30%。  
一片黑暗中，Thundercracker逐渐恢复了意识，体内的温感系统显示:现在，是晚上了。  
过了许久，光学镜缓缓上线，Thundercracker终于看清了周遭的环境，他现在身处偏僻荒凉的峡谷中。  
更重要的是，他还活着。  
他尝试着想要站起来，却发觉自己的双腿已荡然无存，只剩下大腿根部裸露出的线路嗞嗞作响，能量液缓慢地从破损的线路和装甲处渗漏，将身旁的土地和石块染成一片片深浅不一的紫色。  
他倚靠在山下冰冷的岩石上，左侧机翼被炮火炸得粉碎，右侧机翼则被滚落下来的岩石紧紧压住，能量液顺着石块间的缝隙一直淌到他黑色的掌心。  
他想，普神定是恨透了他，连死都不能像其他seeker一样痛痛快快地死，而是在这荒野山郊之间一点点地在回忆与无助中耗尽最后一滴能量。他曾为自己设想过许多死法，可从未料到过会是这种结局。

渐渐地，夜空中飘起了雪。  
很快，残破的机体上覆了一层薄薄的雪，冰冷的金属已不足以融化小小的雪花。  
雪花飘落在他破碎的胸甲和火种舱上，层层叠叠的落雪被火种照耀着，散发着幽蓝色的光芒。  
他垂下头，猩红的光镜逐渐黯淡下来。

“TC——TC——”  
远处，传来了熟悉的声音。  
“嗯……?”  
“Thundercracker——”  
“warp……”  
他费力地想要抬起头确认声音的存在和来源。  
可是渐趋枯竭的能量让他再一次强制下线了。

第五章  
不知过了多久，眼前的黑暗被一片白色所取代。  
系统再次上线，机体修复工作进度53%，能量补充中……  
光学镜头启动完毕，熟悉的身影在眼前逐渐清晰起来。  
“warp……”  
“哟，睡美人终于醒了?”  
“我……我死了吗?”  
“哈?”  
“这里是……火种源?”  
“啥?你CPU被轮子打坏了吧?”  
“嗯……”  
Thundercracker看着他，光镜中满是疑惑，Skywarp叹了口气。  
“听着，你没死，这也不是普神的老家，这是基地的甲级医疗室，你已经在这躺了二十几个循环了，我们都以为你要魂归火种源了。感谢普神，看来他老人家也不待见你。”  
“warp……”Thundercracker颤抖着抚上他的面甲，有些难以置信，“你还活着?”  
Skywarp轻笑着握住他黑色的手，“不然呢?难道你现在见鬼了?”  
“可Starscream告诉我……”  
“哦，那个啊，我的瞬移引擎在爆炸之前莫名其妙地又好了，而且超常运行，直接把我传送到了那颗行星的背面，我自己费了好大劲才把定位和导航系统修好，可惜通讯链接彻底完蛋了，我寻思着我也不能在原地等死啊，还是尽量往人多的地方飞吧，结果等我到首都的时候仗早就打完了，我只能帮着清理战场了，然后……我就找到你了，”Skywarp耸了耸肩，“当时，包括screamer在内的所有人都以为你死了，Sunstorm连悼词都准备好了。幸好，你还活着，我费了那么大劲才回来，可不是来参加狂派飞行英雄的追悼会的。”  
“……”深蓝色的seeker默不作声地抱住他，残存的一侧机翼微微颤抖着。  
Skywarp轻轻地抚摸他的背部，从敏感的翼尖到粗糙的翼根，紫色的手掌划过的地方有了些许温度，这份熟悉的温暖令深蓝色的seeker逐渐安稳了下来。  
“没事了，TC，真的。”  
“……”  
“唉，行吧，我估计吊钩一时半会儿也没功夫搭理我。”  
保持了一段时间的拥抱后，又是Skywarp打破了沉默。  
“TC，我带你出去逛逛吧，这段时间没啥活儿干，而且新的双腿还没做出来呢。”  
Thundercracker这才意识到自己大腿以下还是空荡荡的。

基地外，卫星银色的光芒一如既往地洒在满目疮痍的金属星球上。又是一个没有战争的柔和的夜，此前在高地上的交谈还历历在目，却又仿佛相距一个纪元之远。  
“那个……TC，你还记得我之前跟你说我准备跟那个人表白了嘛?”  
“……记得。”  
一阵失落混杂着不安的数据流划过Thundercracker的芯间。  
“他才刚回来，现在又要离开我，跑到别人那里去了?”  
这个念头一出来就被他打包送进了回收站。  
“算了……他还活着，这就够了……”

“TC，我已经准备好了!”  
“嗯，去吧，祝你成功。”  
就在Thundercracker决定结束这段久到习以为常的暗恋时，Skywarp突然走到了轮椅的正前方，在深蓝色seeker有些不解的目光里，他郑重地单膝跪下，牵过对面人黑色的手指，在手背上虔诚地吻了吻，直视对方红色光镜的焦点，  
“我爱你，Thundercracker。你愿意成为我的伴侣吗?”  
“……”短暂的沉默后，温热的清洗液从Thundercracker的光镜边缘涌出，划过面甲，滴落在手上。  
Skywarp一下子慌了神，他赶忙起身拥抱住不知何时起变得脆弱的深蓝色seeker。  
“对不起，TC，我错了!我……我从没想过给你压力，真的，你不愿意就算了，我们还是朋友，好吗?”  
“你个炉渣……我当然愿意……”  
“诶?TC你……唔……”  
他环住他的脖颈，用力地吻了上去。  
唇齿交融间，长达百万年之久的暗恋至此结束。  
自这一个瞬间起，一直到遥遥无期的未来，他们始终在一起，从未分离。  
彼此之间，也再无秘密可言。

“啧!我就说吧，那两个炉渣果然有一腿!”  
值班室的监控屏幕前，Ramjet不爽地看着蓝黑两架同型机含情脉脉地吻来吻去，而Thrust和Acid Storm则在认真讨论他俩谁拆谁的问题，小小的值班室一时热闹了起来。  
“你们这群该回炉的渣子大半夜的吵吵啥呢!”伴随着标志性的尖锐声音，刚刚向Magetron汇报完毕的Starscream气冲冲地推门而入，房间里瞬间安静下来。  
“头儿，”Ramjet指指监控屏幕，“我们是不是应该提醒他们马上就到宵禁时间了?”  
Starscream扫了一眼屏幕里正吻得难舍难分的两架僚机，摆摆手道:“算了，随他们去吧，反正……他们在一起就行……”  
说罢，Starscream便匆匆离去，后面还有一堆麻烦事儿等着他去处理。  
不过，数个循环以来一直眉头紧锁的空军指挥官在离开时久违地露出了笑容。  
尽管连他自己都没能察觉到这件事。

番外一

“warp，再过一会儿就到宵禁的时间了，”Thundercracker不满地看着那只正赖在自己的充电床上啃着能量块的seeker，“你该回自己的舱室充电去了。”  
“不嘛，我不回去，我要跟你一起充电。我的舱室现在都变成垃圾堆放处了!”Skywarp向充电床左侧靠近墙壁的一面挤了挤，又指了指相对宽敞一些的右侧，丝毫没有离开的意思。  
“你九个循环之前也是这么说的，而且这期间你只出了两次近距离的巡逻任务，完全有时间把舱室清理出来的。”  
“哦，好吧，我跟你说实话吧，其实我现在不太敢回去了……”Skywarp低着头小声道。  
“为什么?”  
“因为……基地里很多人跟我说我的舱室里闹鬼!他们说我不在基地的这段时间里，经常有人在半夜看见我舱室里站着一个直挺挺的seeker，而且涂装还跟我差不多，大家都认为那是我的鬼魂，可我又没死……你说那东西是个啥?反正我现在可不敢回去了!”  
Thundercracker顿时觉得机体有些不自在了，因为他非常清楚Skywarp舱室里闹鬼的真相。  
他纠结了一会儿，最终还是向爱人坦白了这一切，迎接他的则是一阵响亮程度堪比Starscream尖叫声的笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“你笑够了没?有那么好笑吗?”看着床上笑到能量块都握不稳的seeker，Thundercracker只觉一阵后悔。  
“没有没有，我还没笑够呢让我再笑一会儿!哈哈哈哈哈!”  
终于，Skywarp停止了他媲美音爆的笑声，“TC你知道嘛其实我早就猜到是你干的了哈哈哈!”  
“什……!”这点倒是Thundercracker始料不及的，“那你还不回去?还笑成这个鬼样子?”  
“嘻嘻，因为这件事从你口中说出来比较好玩儿嘛，我当然知道是你干得咯，我储物柜的密码除了我之外不就你一个人知道嘛!而且啊，我们现在不是伴侣的关系吗?所以同居也是理所当然的啊!”  
“这是哪门子的同居啊……”Thundercracker在芯里悄悄抱怨着，不过他也不是真芯希望他回去。  
“但我还是不太明白，TC你大半夜的不好好充电，跑到我的舱室里干啥?而且还……把自己漆成我的颜色?新的行为艺术?”  
“因为我……我想见你……”Thundercracker的声音小到连他自己都听不清，但是Skywarp还是明白了他的意思。  
一阵尴尬的沉默在房间里弥漫开来。  
“好了，赶紧充电吧，我下个循环还有巡逻的任务呢!”说着，Thundercracker匆匆熄灭了床边的灯，背对着Skywarp躺了下来。  
“哦好吧，晚安啦!”  
“嗯，晚安。”  
黑暗中，短暂的辗转反侧后，他从背后环住了深蓝色seeker的腰。  
“干嘛?”  
“噢，你还没下线呢?”  
“嗯，还没，怎么了?”  
“没什么……”  
Skywarp犹豫了一下，终于还是牵起他黑色的手，从指尖一路吻到唇边，又顺势把他压在身下，愉悦地感受着对方微微的颤抖。  
“你到底想干嘛?”  
“TC……我真的忍不住了，我现在就想要你……”说着，他一边抚摸着他的座舱，一边用大腿蹭着他逐渐升温的面板。  
“不，我……唔……”  
一个急促的吻打断了他的话语和思考，他们的舌头缠绕在一起，紫色的能量液顺着Thundercracker的唇边一直流淌到他颈部的电路，引起一阵快感的电流。一吻终了，Thundercracker红色的光镜因覆了一层薄雾而变得模糊。  
“warp……别闹了，我说过……我还有任务呢……”  
“没事，我刚才跟Ramjet说过了，他明天替你去。”  
“嗯?他什么时候这么听你的话了?”  
“哼，他要是不听的话，我就把他痛骂screamer和头儿的音频打包发给Soundwave!”  
“小坏蛋……”Thundercracker无奈地笑笑，黑色的指尖划过对面人正得意洋洋地上翘着的机翼，又在敏感的翼尖轻捏了几下。  
黑紫色的seeker发出一声舒服的呻吟，也学着Thundercracker的样子抚摸他蓝色的机翼，另一只手开始熟练地解着他胸甲的暗扣。  
Thundercracker有些意外地看着他轻松卸下自己胸前的几块护甲，紫色的指尖抚过排列有序的线路。  
“你之前经常做这种事?”  
“嗯……我经常拆自己，但是拆别人还是第一次，怎么了?”  
“没什么，就是觉得你还挺熟练的……”  
“那当然了，我在青丘读军校的时候就经常在油吧看拆卸秀，回去之后又反复练习，早就轻车熟路咯!”Skywarp愉快地吹了声口哨，稍稍加重了指尖的力度。  
“啊……”Thundercracker向后仰去，排风扇的运作频率又提高了一度，“我就知道，你小子读军校的时候就不学好!”  
“哼，我可从来没说过我是什么好人，狂派里最不缺的就是各种坏蛋!”

但实际上，博派就真的如他们自己所标榜的那样象征着正义吗?战争的双方，谁的手也干净不了，大家都一样，不过只是内战的洪流中被迫选择立场的牺牲品罢了。  
Skywarp依照内心的意愿，在内战刚刚开始的时候便选择了实力比较强大的狂派，尽管从目前的局势来看，他当初的选择或许并不明智，但是Thundercracker明白，无论是战死沙场还是战败后面临囚禁或处决，他都不会后悔自己当初的决定。  
至于他自己，随着战争的推移，他对自己当初的选择愈加动摇，也开始怀疑Magetron当年的理想与信念是否能够实现，又能否复兴日趋衰落的母星。  
战争改变了太多太多，初心与信念都被消磨殆尽，漫长的战争使人变得麻木，仿佛冰冷的机械。  
值得庆幸的是，Skywarp的存在使他免于成为单纯的杀戮机器的命运，他们之间的感情未曾淡化，消褪。

就在Thundercracker想着这些有的没的时，Skywarp正兴致勃勃地解着他大腿内侧的数据接口。一阵小小的刺痛打断了他的思考。  
“啊……你在干什么?”  
“别紧张，TC，一次小小的数据对接而已。啧……TC你还真紧啊，处机?”  
“是啊，怎么了?”  
“没什么没什么……”  
往日的数据和影像此刻浮现在他的处理器中，他清楚地记得Thundercracker一次又一次地拒绝掉那些来自军校生的对接派对邀请，也记得那些军校生们背后对他的嘲讽与诋毁。  
不过，那些军校生大部分都因为挨了Skywarp的痛揍而闭上了发声器。  
Thundercracker保守，专一，强大，对不会飞的东西充满鄙夷，拥有刻入火种的属于飞行者的骄傲，仿佛从黄金时代走出来的飞行者，很多人都说他或许不适合诞生在这个时代。  
“怎么了，warp?”看着手中动作变得迟缓起来的seeker，Thundercracker不解道。  
“我在想，我们其实一点都不般配，你或许值得比我更好……”  
“不，”Thundercracker打断了他，“你很好，真的，这是我的真芯话。”  
说罢，Thundercracker捻起他垂落的数据线，缓缓插进自己的数据接口。同时，又将自己的数据线插入对方的接口。  
片刻过后，一阵汹涌的双向数据流裹挟着欲望，喜悦，满足和种种难以名状的感情席卷了他们的意识。  
一种从未有过的神奇感受深深地烙印在他们的内存分区中。  
Thundercracker在阵阵数据流的冲击之下直接下线。  
尚且清醒的Skywarp也懒得拔掉数据线，索性保持着双向连接的状态环住Thundercracker的腰，舒服地躺在爱人的怀里。  
他摸索着覆上Thundercracker的火种舱，他曾经的愿望。  
火种的融合，链接的缔结，象征着彼此之间毫无保留的接受与展露。  
他想，他已做好了迎接这一切的准备，而这一刻也终将到来。

番外2

经年累月的战争以双方的妥协而告终，古老的星球迎来了久违的和平。  
最后的会议结束后，他们收拾好仅有的行装，离开基地，飞往阔别多年的故乡——青丘。  
青丘的天空明朗开阔，非常适合飞行，各式悬空的建筑和雕塑带有深深的黄金时代的烙印，这里曾是塞伯坦最为繁荣的文化之都。  
战时，每每提起“青丘”这个名字，Thundercracker总会望向远方，光镜中满是向往与怀恋。  
“warp，战争结束之后，我们就回青丘生活吧。”  
那晚，他突然对床上的seeker道。  
“你想回青丘?行啊，如果我们到时候还活着的话。”  
Skywarp撕开一袋新的零食，把里面小小的能量块塞给Thundercracker。  
“说好了?”  
“嗯”  
现在，他们回来了。  
战后重建的青丘虽焕然一新，却失掉了不少往日的风韵，这着实令念旧的深蓝色seeker芯里一阵失落。他穿梭在崭新的建筑群中，试图找寻这座城市昔日的影子。这时，链接的另一端传来了熟悉的声音。  
“看!还记得那儿不?”  
那是一座小小的悬空的广场，他们初次相见的地方。Thundercracker对Skywarp的第一印象不怎么好，可以说是糟透了，一个在公共场合跟直升机大打出手，最后被巡警拷走的军校生，临走前还对坐在一旁的他抱以不怀好意的笑。他当时甚至在芯里暗自发誓此生不与这种混混结交，而事实证明这个誓言存在的唯一意义就是被打破。  
他们在广场的上空转换形态，先一步完成变形的黑紫色seeker趁机吻了他，于是他们在半空中拥吻了许久，才在旁人的侧目和窃语中缓缓落地。  
“别人都在议论我们呢。”Thundercracker轻轻地捏了捏面前seeker的脸颊。  
“那是他们羡慕我们!”Skywarp反而骄傲起来，机翼高高地翘起，  
如同他们的前长机一般。

他们坐在喷泉旁的长椅上，聊起军校里的日子。  
“如果我没记错的话，你当时成天泡在图书馆里，我都替你闷得慌，那些破数据板子到底有啥好看的?”  
“总比你整天消灭能量和打群架有意思多了。”  
“哼，我当时还以为你毕业之后要进研究院呢，结果最后竟然跟我一起做了看大门的!”  
“我对研究院本来就没什么兴趣，只是喜欢阅读古典戏剧和思考罢了，况且一个没有什么背景的战斗机在战前很难从政或者搞研究的。”  
“你真该生在黄金时代!”  
“算了吧，如果我真生在黄金时代的话，不就见不到你了吗?”Thundercracker浅笑着，握住爱人的手。  
“在那个时代，你会遇见比我更适合你的人。”  
“可我只想要你，warp。”  
他牵过他的手，真诚地吻了吻他的手指，又从子空间里拿出一颗小小的铆钉，放在面前seeker的手中。  
这是飞行者之间的传统，缔结链接后，交换火种舱中心的铆钉作为纪念，同时也是黄金时代结婚典礼的仪式之一。  
Skywarp并不清楚这其中的用意，但还是小心地放进了自己的子空间里。  
“你都不问问这是什么?”  
“你给我的东西我都会存着的，啊，不过吃的除外啊!”  
“看来你是存不了多少东西了……”  
“为啥?”  
“毕竟你食欲旺盛到我都开始担心自己迟早有一天被你给吃了!”  
“哦……”Skywarp坏笑着凑近深蓝色的seeker，轻轻地咬了一口对方的面甲，“我现在就想吃了你……”  
“呵，谁吃谁还不一定呢!”Thundercracker伺机揽住他的腰，吻了上去，黑紫色的seeker先是一惊，很快又放松下来，自然地搂住爱人的脖颈，顺着颈间一路滑过深蓝色的机翼，最后停在了红色条纹的边缘，紫色的手指在光滑的漆面上划写着什么。  
“嗯?你在写什么?”Thundercracker透过链接疑惑道。  
“猜猜看?”Skywarp又在他的机翼上反复划写了几遍。  
写到第五遍的时候，Thundercracker抚上对面黑色的机翼，在紫色条纹的边缘写下了同样的话语。  
“我爱你。”

后来  
大门敞开的瞬间，Skywarp紧张得连瞬移都忘了，直接冲进了机体调配室。银灰色的seeker温柔地将刚刚诞生的小飞机送到了他的怀里，“新生的火种与机体的适应度相当高，这是一个很健康的小飞机。”听到这句话，紧随其后的Thundercracker长舒了一口气。  
医院外，尚未决定涂装配色的原色小飞机正安芯地窝在Thundercracker的怀里充电，Skywarp轻轻地戳了戳小飞机柔软的面甲。  
“这孩子真随我!”  
“随你?我怎么看不出来，他刚才都不找你!”  
的确，在调配室外的走廊里，小飞机刚刚上线就死死地抱着Thundercracker不松手，完全不理会一旁激动的另一个创造者。  
“他最喜欢你，这一点就很随我，一看就是我亲生的!”  
Skywarp从背后环抱住他的伴侣，来自火种深处的幸福与喜悦在双向的链接中平稳地流动，如同链接建立之初。


End file.
